Safe At Home
by je ne suis aucun ange
Summary: Lionel just wanted to get some sleep. Of course, it's never that easy. Fusco/Reese slash.
Summary: Lionel just wanted to get some sleep. Of course, it's never that easy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Safe At Home

Lionel finally had some down time. Hours of running around after some innocent schmuck getting information and making distractions while Mr. Tall, Dark, and Scary runs off with the poor guy guns blazing. Today had been a rough one. With his knees scraped and bones heavy with exhaustion, he came home dragging his feet and sagging his shoulders. Quickly throwing off his jacket and shirt, he flopped down on his familiar brown couch and as his body finally began to unwind he had the smallest smile on his face.

Then there was this strange clicking sound on the other side of his door.

He groaned and pushed his face further into the cushions as far as he could. The clinking didn't stop. In fact, now that he thought about it, he usually didn't hear when Reese broke in. He peaked up a little bit to watch the handle. Still clinking.

A final groan and Lionel gave in. He stomped over to the door and swung it open so fast he almost hit the crouching hit man.

Reese sheepishly looked up and smiled at the grouchy detective. His suit looked a little rumpled and his hair not as perfect as usual. The smell of alcohol on his breath probably was to blame.

Reese stood up so fluidly Lionel instinctively took a step back. He looked back at his cozy apartment, so quiet and empty just seconds ago. It never lasted long anyway. Lionel sighed and waved a hand loosely to get him inside.

The drunk man sauntered in through the doorway right past the exhausted detective. Lionel closed the door and glared sideways at the deranged man in his apartment. Reese's hair was disheveled and the man seemed more loose than usual. As he watched his visitor eye his apartment, he realized that he'd never seen the man drunk. Lionel himself quit, but he'd remembered how crazy people got with alcohol in the mix.

The assassin leaned against the back of the couch, no tension in his shoulders. Just a strange expression on his face.

"Hello, Lionel," Reese purred, "nice place". Lionel shivered at the man's tone. He always said Lionel's name with this weird tone that the detective never quite understood. Reese's smile was unnerving him. He couldn't tell what it meant either. A decapitation, a shooting, just a straight up stabbing. Lionel decided maybe it was best to leave the lunatic to whatever he wanted from his apartment.

"Yeah, hello to you to. Get whatever you came for and let me sleep. I gotta be up in four hours so…" Lionel trailed off, hoping Reese would get the hint and move along.

Reese was still smiling right at him, lowering his eyelids. Lionel felt the gaze travel from his toes slowly up his body till he caught his eyes, his smile turning into a smirk. "And I was hoping for your wonderful company," he chuckled.

Fusco felt a shiver rack through his body and slowly backed up a step. Best to put as much distance between him and the drunk ex-CIA man as possible, even with him propping himself against a couch he still had that lethal look, a wild dog unrestrained.

"Well, we all gotta deal," Lionel strained, embarrassed and hoping he was imagining what he meant. The detective slowly inched his way around Reese, watching the lunatic following his body with that same smirk. Lionel kept the killer in his sights until he made it to his bedroom door and quickly closed it behind him. A deep breath in and out. Now he wished that he'd sprung for the lock on his bedroom door, but hopefully the drunken madman in his living room took the hint. He could pretend that didn't happen and blame it on the alcohol if he ever DID bring it up later.

Lionel pushed himself off the door and waddled his tired body to plop down on his mattress. His sheets probably didn't even compare to what Glasses or Wonderboy had, but they were comfy enough. His face smushed into his pillow and tried his best to shut his eyes and just forget about tonight's weirdness.

The door creaked open, a shadow casting over the sheets. Lionel clenched his eyes shut harder.

"Reese, I swear to God, if I don't get to sleep in the next minute I'm gonna shoot something," Lionel grumbled, nervousness leaking through his voice. The detective gripped the sheets in his hands, willing the man to leave him alone.

His eyes snapped open as his bed dipped down behind him. "There, there, Lionel. Just relax," Reese whispered in his ear. John slipped under the sheets, nestling his chest up to Lionel's back. John's chest felt so warm against Lionel, radiating warmth and making the detective blush. Lionel thought of how happy he was that he had more than his boxers on. Whatever helped him keep the little sanity he had left.

"I think we need to have another talk about boundaries," Lionel croaked.

"Oh, Lionel," Reese breathed, burrowing further into his back and wrapping his hands around _Lionel's_ middle, nudging his nose into the curly brown hair and giving something close to a satisfied moan. How the hell did he always make his name seem dirty?

Lionel's whole body was ready to jump out of his bed and run screaming. "Reese?" The assassin ignored him, snuggling closer. "Reese?" Lionel craned his neck around to see if the man was actually asleep. Maybe it finally caught up to Wonderboy. Instead, he saw two dazed eyes staring right through him.

"You're safe, Lionel, go to sleep. You need to get early tomorrow, remember?" Reese smirked. Lionel just stared for a minute, gaping at him.

"How the hell can I sleep with you in my bed?!"

Reese kept smirking right back at him. Lionel waited, glaring at the madman. He wasn't gonna budge without at least a little pushback, dammit. He'd been doing everything without question and he wanted an answer.

Reese' smirk turned to a softer smile watching Lionel. The detective raised his eyebrow and waited.

The kiss was so light Lionel thought it was just a hallucination. He opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and saw Reese gazing at him so sweetly.

"Go to sleep, Lionel," Reese whispered.

Lionel sighed and closed his eyes. The warmth was too much for him to resist and he felt sleep coming within seconds. "Yeah, yeah. Night, Wonderboy."


End file.
